Les Vongolas sur Grand Line
by Arekia
Summary: Mélange entre Katekyou hitman reborn et one piece. L'histoire se passe après l'arc du futur pour KHR et après l'arc Thriller Bark pour OP. Quand Giannini invente un nouveau bazooka, Reborn y voit un nouvel entaînement pour Tsuna.
1. Chapter 1

voilà ma toute

première fiction qui est un mélange entre Reborn et One Piece. Parce que la poisse n'a pas fini de suivre Tsuna et que le pauvre Luffy est en manque d'aventure

surtout n'hésiter pas à me donner vos impression

* * *

><p>Maison Sawada<p>

- Bwahahaha regarde Tsuna! C'est le nouveau bazooka que mon boss a envoyer!

Le petit Lambo montrait fièrement un bazooka, semblable a celui des 10 ans sauf par sa couleur verte et avec une étiquette encore accrochée " essaie le STP". Mais Tsuna n'était pas d'humeur a écouter le bovin trop matinal a son goût. Bien que ce soit dimanche, il avait été réveiller par un coup de pied de la part de son cher et bienveillant tuteur qui lui avait demander- j'entends par là forcer-de faire ses devoirs pour le reste de la semaine et ça en un temps maximum de 2 heures. Si il n'avait pas terminer le délai passer...Non,il ne préférait pas savoir se qui arriverait

Pour une raison inconnue, l'hitman lui avait donner un sac à dos et lui a formellement interdit de l'enlever. Tous portait à croire que Reborn préparait un nouvel entraînement

- passionnant Lambo. Va plutôt le ranger dans ta chambre...ou dans tes cheveux... Lâcha péniblement Tsuna qui bloquait sur un exercice de math

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici, Tsuna? Lança une petite voix aiguë derrière lui

en effet son professeur particulier venait d'entrer dans sa chambre, alerté par les rire du bovin

- Bwahaha! Je vais me servir de ma nouvelle arme pour te tuer! Prépare toi, Reborn!

cette remarque ne sembla déranger personne. Tsuna savait depuis longtemps que sa ne servait a rien d'essayer de résonner Lambo et que, de toute manière, Reborn pouvait très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Celui-ci ignorait royalement le jeune bovin ce qui vexa l'enfant au bazooka. Tsuna, lui, bien que pas très enthousiaste a cette perspective, ce dit qu'il ferait mieux de travailler pour son propre bien mais fut interrompu par un bruit incessant d'explosion derrière lui.

Tsuna se retourna lentement se demandant intérieurement se qu'il restait de sa chambre

alors que le gamin,sans se lasser tirait dans tous les sens maugréant des menace a l'encontre de l'hitman

- Meurs, Reborn!

-HIIII Arrête ça Lambo!

sa chambre. Il ne restait rien de sa pauvre chambre. Non, je vous vois venir, là vous imaginer un champ de bataille, les meuble renverser, trous dans les murs, etc... n'est ce pas?C'est la que vous vous tromper: Les meubles n'étaient pas renversé, ils avaient disparu!

Tsuna, se rendant compte de la gravité de la situation, tenta de résonner l'enfant...sans résultat, bien sur

-Que se passe-il? Jyudaime!

Un peu plus tôt, Gokudera avait reçu un appel de Reborn-san, lui disant de venir au plus tôt chez le jyudaime. Il aurait pu faire le trajet dans la bonne humeur, si il n'avait pas rencontrer l'abruti de base-balleur et la tête de gazon. Si ce n'était que ça encore, ça irait ! Mais un peu plus loin, ils virent Chrome et Hibari, eux aussi, sur le chemin de la maison Sawada. Gokudera commença à s'inquiéter. Que se passait-il pour que Reborn-san convoque tous les gardiens? Il était d'autant plus inquiet en voyant que personne n'était là pour les accueillir. Et surtout, ils pouvaient entendre des explosions à l'étage. Sans se poser plus de question, Gokudera se précipita dans les escaliers, les autres gardiens à sa suite.

- Que se passe t-il? Juudaime!

- encore un nouveau jeu?

-On est tous venu pour l'extrême entraînement Sawada!

- ...

Tsuna tourna la tête vers les nouveaux arrivants. Il était surpris de voir ses amis mais surtout de voir Chrome et Hibari avec eux. Il se doutait bien de quelque chose et tourna alors la tête vers son tuteur. Avant de pouvoir dire quoi que se soit, Reborn pris la parole:

-c'est moi qui les ai appelés

-Heinng?Pourquoi t'as fait ça? De toute façon,ne vous approcher pas les gars! Cria Tsuna à ses amis

-Meurs!Meurs! Meurs!

toujours en évitant les balles du nouveau bazooka. Oui Lambo avait définitivement péter les plomb.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fiche la vache idiote?...Attention Juudaime!

Avant qu'il ne remarque quoi que se soit, Gokudera s'était interposer entre lui et une balle. Celui-ci avait disparu dans un nuage verdâtre

-HIIIII! Gokudera-kun!Il a disparu!

Il n'eut pas le temps de d'inquiété d'avantage pour l'argenté qu'il vit Chrome et Yamamoto se faire toucher par une même balle.

Une seconde balle arrivait droit sur Hibari et Ryohei, ceux-ci tentèrent de frapper la balle mais a peine l'eurent-ils éfleuré qu'ils disparurent a leurs tours

Là Tsuna était en panique. Il ignorait ou étaient passés ses amis. Il était si paniquer qu'il vit trop tard la nouvelle balle arriver droit sur lui

au même moment sur le sunny

-je m'ennuie! fit le capitaine

- dans ce cas vient pêcher avec nous au lieu de te plaindre

- Mais-euh! Ça fait des jours qu'on ne s'est pas arrêter sur une île! Il se passe rien d'intéressant!

comme pour répondre aux attente du capitaine, un nuage verdâtre apparu au milieu du bateau. Zorro ouvrit un oeuil, réveillé par il-ne-sait-qu'elle-nouvelle-bêtise-de-son-capitaine

- mh? On peut pas dormir en paix ici?

Nami,Robin,Brook et Sanji sortirent sur le pont, alertés par le bruit

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce boucan Luffy?(toujours lui qu'on accuse)

-Comment ose-tu déranger mes mellorines Luffy?

-Y'en a qui essaient de bosser,ici!

Le nuage disparu petit a petit pour laisser place à...

...un gosse?

Chopper, en bon docteur, avait fini par emmener le garçon dans l'infirmerie.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs en train de se réveiller

Tsuna ouvrit lentement les yeux, regarda autour de lui. Il était dans une infirmerie. Il remarqua une personne de dos. Une personne? Non, un raton?

-un raton, hein?

jugeant qu'il était encore en train de rêver, il se rendormi

Mais le petit docteur en décida autrement. Le garçon venait de l'appeler "raton". Il était un renne et détestait qu'on le confonde avec un autre animal

Il décida donc de mettre les point sur les i:

- Je suis pas un raton je suis un rennes! Regarde,j'ai des bois!

-Waaaa! D'accord, pardon,pardon!

...un ange passe...

-IL PARLE?

-Le petit est réveiller Chopper?

-ha Nami!

Le raton...heu, je veux dire le renne s'appelait donc Chopper et la rousse qui venait d'entrer Nami. Il nota mentalement que celle-ci devait avoir 2 ou 3 ans de plus que lui.

Celle-ci le regardait avec un sourire machiavélique qui l'inquiétait beaucoup. Son intuition se confirma lorsque la fille lança:

-nous allons pouvoir commencer l'interrogatoire

-l'in-interrogatoire?

Soudain, un garçon avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête entra suivi d'autres personne, plus étrange les une que les autres.

L'un avais les cheveux vert et portais trois katanas à la ceinture,

une femme brune qui lui semblais être la plus normale, un garçon avec un nez comparable a Pinocchio. Un blond en costard et dont les sourcils étaient en vrille, un homme au cheveux bleu et aux bras énorme habillé seulement d'un T-shirt ouvert et d'un slip et un squelette parlant.

Depuis que Reborn était arrivé, il s'était habituer a voir des choses plus loufoque les unes que les autres, mais un squelette...Il eut du mal à ne pas hurler. Le chapeaux de paille pris la parole:

- T'as fait comment pour apparaître derrière le nuage vert? T'est un magicien?En tout cas c'était trop cooool!

Tout en parlant, son bras s'était étirer vers le blond qui apportait des cocktail aux deux seules femmes de la pièce. Mais le blond le vit a temps et empoigna le bras du brun

- pas touche!c'est pour nami-san et robin-chan

Tsuna restait perplexe devant la scène qu'il venait de voir mais fini par faire comme si rien ne s'était passé et répondit au garçon au chapeaux de paille.

-c'est ce qui c'est passer? ça doit être...

Il hésita un moment, regarda ses interlocuteur si étranges qui avait tous le sourire au lèvre. Son coté rationnel lui disait de ne pas faire confiance à des gens aussi étrange mais son hyper intuition lui disais le contraire

-ça doit être...?Fit Nami qui en avait déjà assez d'attendre

Tsuna fini par choisir la deuxième option et leurs parla brièvement de son monde, parce qu'il ne pouvais décidément pas être dans le siens, et comment Reborn est venu mettre le souc dans sa vie, de la mafia, de ses gardiens et surtout de Lambo et de son nouveaux Bazooka

-j'ai rien compris! Dit simplement le capitaine qui se curait le nez

-crétin! Le gosse dit qu'il vient d'un autre monde! cria Sanji -ils s'étaient présentés un peu avant-exaspérer par son idiot de capitaine

-haaa!Je vois!En fait t'es un extraterrestre!

-Le seul extraterrestre ici, c'est toi. Marmonna Zoro

- en gros oui. Répondit Tsuna ignorant la remarque de Luffy

- Suggeeeee je savais pas qu'un bazooka pouvait faire ça!

- moi non plus, je savais pas qu'une telle chose était possible, je devrai faire des recherche. Fit le charpentier

-En parlant de ça c'est ou ici?Demanda Tsuna en regardant autour de lui

-mon bateau. Répondis simplement le capitaine

- oui ça j'avais compris ce que je veux dire c'est ou se situe ce bateau

- bah sur grand line

- et qu'est ce que "grand line" ? dit Tsuna légèrement dépasser

- Luffy, Vongola-kun vient d'un autre monde, il ne peut pas savoir se que c'est. Fit remarquer l'archéologue

C'est ainsi que Tsuna eu droit à un cour d'histoire de Grand Line de Robin

Pendant que Tsuna l'écoutait parler avec toute l'attention dont il était capable dans un cours, Il ne se rendit pas compte qu'une autre forme bien plus petite le surveillait


	2. Chapter 2

voici le chapitre 2 des Vongolas sur Grand Line. Merci pour vos Review! Elles étaient que 2 mais ça me fait super plaisir! ^w^

Sinon désolée pour l'attente j'avais les idée en tête mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire

Bref je vous laisse profiter de votre chapitre

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Reborn observait son élève sur le pont du Thousand Sunny . Ce n'était que le matin et il avait déja pu avoir un aperçu de la vie sur ce bateau.

Tout s'était passé exactement comme Reborn l'avait prévu.

Lorsque Giannini lui avait fait part de cette nouvelle invention, Reborn et lui avaient voyagé à travers différents mondes. Ce monde lui avait bien plu, ils étaient tombé par hasard sur cet équipage de pirates en train de se battre contre la marine. Ils les avaient observé un moment. Ils l'amusait, ses pirates.

C'est là qu'il a décider d'envoyer Tsuna là-bas. Un petit entraînement leur ferai du bien, à lui et ses gardiens, s'était-il dit. Il voulait que Tsuna apprenne à se débrouiller sans lui, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas le laisser tout seul.

Il avait envoyé le bazooka à Lambo en utilisant le nom des Bovino, toute la journée -la partie la plus amusante- il avait tout fais pour énervé Lambo pour qu'il explose le moment venu. Il avait fait venir tout les gardiens. Il dut promettre à Hibari un combat contre lui pour qu'il accepte mais il doutait qu'il soit déçu du voyage. Quand Lambo a reçu le bazooka, il lui a suffi de l'ignorer pour qu'il explose. En revanche il ne savait pas où avait atterri les meubles de la chambre. Tan pis, il s'en inquiétera quand Tsuna s'en rendra compte. Il était temps pour lui d'aller voir comment s'en sortait les autres gardiens.

Tsuna de son coté était inquiet de ne pas savoir comment rentrer chez lui, et pour ses gardiens, mais en même temps il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour l'instant. Le jour de son arrivée après son cours d'histoire avec Robin dont il n'a pas retenu grand chose...c'est Usopp qui avait pris l'initiative de lui faire visiter le navire. Il en profitait pour raconter ses aventure, à lui et l'équipage. Tsuna se demandait sérieusement où était le vrai et le faux. Usopp n'avait pas l'air aussi courageux qu'il se décrivait et puis...un combat contre des hommes-poissons, une île dans le ciel, sa paraissait tellement fou. Usopp lui racontait comment il avait vaincu le dieu de skypea quand zoro lui lança :

-ne crois pas tout ce qu'il dit, il déforme la réalité quand sa l'arrange !

-je me disait aussi...Fit Tsuna résigner.

Après ça Usopp s'était renfrogner et ils avaient continuer la visite dans le calme. A la fin de la journée, Tsuna se disait que sans Reborn, il passerai enfin une nuit tranquille.

_Grave erreur_

Le matin, Tsuna se réveilla à cause d'un insupportable son de violon

-Yohohoho ! C'est le matin tout le monde!Levez-vous !

-Ferme-la, Brook ! Nami venait de lancer un coussin sur la tête du squelette

_« au moins je pourrai déjeuner sans qu'on ne me vole mon déjeuner aujourd'hui »_

C'était ce que se disait Tsuna en se dirigeant paresseusement vers la cuisine, en compagnie d'un Luffy déja bien réveillé. Il s'installa à table et attrapa un toast. Mais lorsqu'il voulu mordre, le toast avait disparu

-ha, j'aurais peut-être du te prévenir. Fit Nami

-même pas, prévenu ou pas, on se fait toujours avoir la première fois. Se lamenta Ussop, un regard rancunier vers Luffy

regard que suivi Tsuna pour retrouver, non pas seulement son toast, mais tout son déjeuner englouti par le morfale au chapeaux de paille. Finalement, son déjeuner finira comme à chaque fois dans le ventre de quelqu'un d'autre...

-Lu-Luffy-san !

-bah quoi ? Dit le capitaine en avalant _son _ déjeuner

-haa pas de chance pour toi Tsuna, j'ai plus rien pour toi...dit le Cook d'un air faussement désoler

-Cook-san, puis-je avoir une autre tasse de café ?

-OUI ROBIN-CHWAN !

Tsuna regarda Sanji se hâter aux cuisine, puis Robin. Il rêvait ou elle le narguait?Et puis Sanji...On aurait dit le docteur Shamal! Finalement il se résigna. Il commençait à avoir l'habitude de ne jamais avoir se qu'il voulait...

Nami était franchement amusée par l'arrivée du gamin. Maladroit et naïf, il n'avait vraiment pas l'allure d'un futur boss de la mafia. D'un autre coté presque aucun membre de l'équipage n'avait l'allure de pirate, le gamin cachait peut être bien son jeu.

Un peu après le déjeuné, Nami rejoignit Tsuna sur le pont

-Au fait, Tsuna

-mh ?

-Tes amis sont tombé dans notre monde aussi n'est ce pas ? Tu as une idée de comment les retrouvés?

-Pour l'instant non. J'espère juste qu'il vont bien. Répondit Tsuna, le regard lointain

Quand Gokudera s'était réveiller, il était sur une plage remplie d'épaves de bateau

_« mais qu'est ce que je fous là ? » _

Gokudera se le demandait sérieusement

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici gamin?

Tiens, il n'est pas le seul à se poser la question. Il se retourna et vit un homme aux cheveux bleu foncé, habillé d'une chemise lignée

-Tch, ça ne te regarde pas

-Tu étais allongé au bord de la rive, ton bateau a fais naufrage ?

c'est qu'il est têtu, le vieux. Mais Gokudera aussi peu être têtu

-je t'ai dis que ça te regarde pas !

Iceburg soupira, il n'avais vraiment pas envie de discuter avec ce gamin têtu et irrespectueux

-Tu as un endroit où aller ? Insista Iceburg

-...

Gokudera devait admettre que sur ce coût là...Il ne savait même pas où il était. Peut être devait-il faire abstraction de ses principe et faire confiance a ce parfait inconnu...Bon c'est vrai que dis comme ça

-où est ce que je suis, exactement ? Risqua Gokudera

-Sur l'île de Water Seven

-c'est où ça ?

Iceburg s'étonna de cette question. N'étais-ce pas évident ?

-et bien...sur Grand Line bien sûr

_« Grand Line?Mais où ai-je atterri?Cette vache stupide,si je l'attrape ! » _

-J'en conclus que tu n'a nul part où aller ?

Iceburg hésitait a proposer a ce garçon de rester chez lui. Il sentait déja qu'il n'allais pas apprécier le caractère du gamin. Il soupira. Ce n'est pas son genre d'abandonner une personne dans le besoin

-Viens avec moi.

-Et pourquoi je devrait faire ça?

-On est bien d'accord. Je t'emmène à l'hôtel tu n'as qu'a te débrouiller après

Il pouvait au moins faire ça...

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Iceburg s'en alla comme promis. C'est a ce moment là que Gokudera réalisa une chose importante : Il n'avait pas d'argent. Il réfléchi un instant. La veille Reborn avait confié à chaque gardiens un sac à dos qu'il portait toujours sur lui. Peut être n'étais-ce pas un sale coup du stupide bovin, mais une épreuve de Reborn?Il ouvrit le sac:des vêtements, des provisions et une liasse de billet d'un argent qui lui était inconnu. Il compta 30 000 « berrys ». Il entra dans l'hôtel et demanda à la réception à quel prix était une chambre

-c'est 20 000 berrys pour la nuit

Gokudera réfléchi. Étais-il raisonnable d'utiliser les 3/4 de l'argent dont il pourrait avoir besoin dans un endroit inconnu?La réponse était définitivement non, temps pis, il dormira à la belle étoile. En attendant il devait en apprendre plus sur cet endroit. Il entrepris de rechercher la bibliothèque. En parcourant la ville avec l'homme, il avait remarqué ses étranges bestioles qui transportait des gens sur l'eau. Des Yagaras, d'après l'homme.

Une fois à la bibliothèque, il enfila ses lunettes et s'attacha les cheveux, chose qu'il faisait à chaque fois, pour étudier . Il sélectionna plusieurs livres : « L'histoire de Water Seven », « Tout sur Grand Line », « Cartes du monde »,...

Il y avait passé la nuit. Apparemment personne n'avait remarqué qu'il était encore là et il avait été enfermé. Lorsque le gardiens l'a trouvé au matin en train de somnolé sur son dernier livre, il s'était fais sérieusement remonter les bretelles mais il s'en fichait. Il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait et en prime, il avait passé la nuit au chaud

Pour trouvé le Juudaime -et accessoirement les autres gardiens- Il devrait se procurer un Log Pose et un bateau, Il avait eu raison de ne pas prendre de chambre dans cet hôtel. Malheureusement, il doutait que 30 000 soit suffisant pour les deux. Bah, au pire des cas, il achètera l'un et volera l'autre, peut être même les deux

A ce qu'il avait compris, Water Seven possédait une énorme industrie navale. Il ne tarda pas à trouver le chantier naval, il se renseigna sur les prix.

Pour un log pose 10 000 berrys

Pour le bateau le moins cher 50 000 000 berrys

Pour lui, la question était vite réglée : il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ici, cette nuit, il volera un bateau.

En attendant, il se dirigea vers une boutique afin d'acheter un log pose. Problème :il ne savait pas à quoi ça ressemblait.

-Où sont les Log Pose ? Demanda-t-il au vendeur

-...Juste devant toi, t'est aveugle ou quoi ?

Le regard noir que lui lança Gokudera l'obligea à se taire

Gokudera empoigna le Log Pose et l'emmena à la caisse

-Encore, toi, je ne pensait pas te revoir

-Iceburg-san, vous êtes là !

-ha!Le vieux d'hier !

« Le vieux »?Un peu de respect pour le maire de cette ville, jeune homme !

-Le maire, lui?Fit Gokudera surpris

-en effet c'est bien moi. Tu t'en vas ? Demanda-il alors que Gokudera accroché le Log Pose à son poignet.

-J'ai pas de temps à perdre ici. Répondis-il

-tiens donc, tu as un bateau ?

Pause

-Pas exactement...

-oh, tu vas en acheter un alors. Dit le maire soupçonneux

-...

Gokudera ne répondit pas, ce type avait-il deviner ses intention ? Mais en ne répondant rien, ne faisait-il pas que confirmer ses soupçons ? Mais que répondre ? De toute façons, on dirait que s'était trop tard

-sache que même le plus habile des pirates ne pourrait sortir un bateau de cette ville sans l'avoir payé

-...

_« c'est ce qu'on verra » _se dit Gokudera

* * *

><p>voili voilou<p>

Vraiment désolée pour les fautes, j'ai vérifier deux fois ce coût ci mais je suis qu'il en reste pleeeeeeeeeeeein

sérieux, je sais pas ce que j'ai avec l'orthographe -_-"

Et en ce qui concerne le temps de publication, ben désolée mais se sera toujours comme ça

Pourquoi elle publie si elle est nulle pour écrire? Me direz vous

et bien j'ai la flemme de tout ré-expliquer alors ceux que sa intéresse, allez voir mon profil


End file.
